ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoonverse-John Powell Studios
Cartoonverse-John Powell Studios is a British-American, London-based, 50-instrument film sheet production company of $660.9 million, between Cartoonverse Worldwide and the composer of British film scores, John Powell, founded in 2006 and folded in 2012. History After finishing his work in Ice Age: The Meltdown, the composer John Powell agreed to a 6-year contract with Cartoonverse Music, in which he will compose the first scores of the Cartoonverse movies, before leaving for X-Men: The Last Stand. Finally, after the release of Ice Age: The Meltdown on March 31, 2006, Powell and Cartoonverse Music merged seven tracks from the film's soundtrack (The Dam Breaks, Ellie Gets Trapped, Manny to the Rescue, Rescues All Around, Scrat to The Rescue, The Water Receives and Mammoths) into Cartoonverse-John Powell Studios, a new joint venture with a London-based film score between Cartoonverse Music and Powell (along with the music team from the cinema, including his previous collaborations John Ashton Thomas and James McKee Smith) as a member of Cartoonverse Remote Control, a joint venture between Cartoonverse Music and Remote Control Productions. Powell and Cartoonverse Music also created a 12-minute orchestral-choral music suite, called Cartoonverse-John Powell Studios Suite, and created six songs for the studio, including updating Shoulder to Shoulder'' by Carly Simon, which claims to be the musical theme of the score, which will be used for the upcoming Cartoonverse theatrical releases. The music team of [[Ice Age: The Meltdown|''Ice Age: The Meltdown]] (2006) can now also work at Cartoonverse-John Powell Studios. Beginning with ''The Adventures of Lighting McQueen'' (2008), its action-oriented action score division based in Glagsow, Cartoonverse-John Powell Action Studios, was also established. About Cartoonverse-John Powell Studios As the successor to Powell's now defunct Thinking Music music company, Cartoonverse-John Powell Studios is best known for the scores of feature-length films from the Cartoonverse brand that Powell is composing, such as Viva Piñata (2006), Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Moose World (2006), Moose World 2 (2007), International Super Spy: Beyond Gotham (2007), Steven Universe: Over the Lost-Confidetation (2007), Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga (2007), Puyo Puyo (2007), Tony Hawk's Project 8 (2008), The Adventures of Lighting McQueen (2008), Sabrina Advance 3 (2009), Steven Universe: Destination of the Gema (2009) and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2010). It is the successor studio of John Powell for Thinking Music, which was integrated into it on April 5, 2007, a year after the studio's formation. In 2010, the studio had 4 locations in London, Paris, Barcelona and Budapest. Closure In 2012, John Powell announced that both Cartoonverse-John Powell Studios and Cartoonverse-John Powell Action Studios will void their work and will be officially integrated into Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012). Partners * 20th Century Fox (2006-11) * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures (2007) * Warner Bros. (2006-09) * Paramount Pictures (2006-12) * Universal Pictures (2006-11) * Touchstone Pictures (2008-11) * Sony Pictures (2007-10) * Cartoonverse Music (2006-12) * Microsoft Studios (2006-12) Characters Used in Scores All 24 playable characters from ''Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary'' have been used in the rest of the Cartoonverse-John Powell Studios scores, under the Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Music Community banner. ;From the Madou Monogatari series: *Arle *Satan *Rulue *Schezo *Carbuncle *Suketoudara *Draco *Witch ;From the Puyo Puyo Fever series: *Amitie *Raffina *Sig *Feli *Klug *Lemres *Accord *Rider *Yu & Rei *Onion Pixy *Dongurigaeru *Ocean Prince ;From Puyo Puyo 7: *Ringo *Maguro *Risukuma *Ecolo See also *Cartoonverse Remote Control *John Powell Category:Film soundtracks Category:Music publishing companies of the United States Category:American film score studios Category:British film score studios Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Former Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Cartoonverse Music Category:Cartoonverse Remote Control Category:Remote Control Productions